1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, method, and program, and particularly to an information processing apparatus, method, and program capable of easily checking additional information related to a captured image or a recorded image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Images captured with a digital camera (see JP-A-2007-019685, for example) and images recorded in the digital camera are related to information associated with the captured and recorded images (hereinafter referred to as additional information) in some cases. A user, when checking such additional information, has conventionally carried out, for example, the following operations: That is, a digital camera of related art has a dedicated hardware key, such as a DISPLAY button, and a menu. The user operates any of the buttons and other components to display a screen for setting a plurality of functions provided in the digital camera on a liquid crystal panel or any other suitable monitor, and selects a function that provides desired additional information. The user thus visually recognizes the additional information displayed on the liquid crystal panel or any other suitable monitor.